Diez años después
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsuna y Enma aceptaron su puesto como jefes de la mafia pero también aceptaron que su relación iba mas de una simple amistad.


El sol está en su punto más alto, el calor asfixia, las personas muy cansadas para salir a la calle prefieren quedarse en sus casas pereceando con su aire acondicionado antes que salir a afrentar el infierno terrenal.

En cierta oficina se encuentra un joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años con una torre de papeles que nunca parecen desaparecer.

Las puertas dobles color caoba se abren dándole paso a un joven de cabello plateado, en sus manos llevan otra montaña de papeles.

-Hayato, por favor ya no me traigas más papeles no he terminado ni la mitad y este calor no ayuda nada.-estaban en medio del verano italiano y aunque tenía en su oficina aire acondicionado todavía podía sentir el bochorno.

-Lo siento decimo son importantes que termine con el papeleo antes de la fiesta que tendremos hoy.

-¡ah, sí! La fiesta se me había olvidado- volviendo a ver el hermoso cuerpo que reposaba sobre sofá cuyas patillas sobresalían del sombrero de ala que hacia sombra en su perfecta cara.

-Reborn ¿puedo tomar un descanso?, tengo más de seis horas de estar aquí sentado necesito estirar mi cuerpo, ¿Reborn, puedo?

-No, no puedes un jefe debe quedarse sentado hasta que terminen el papeleo-sentenció el azabache.

-Vamos Reborn solo será un poco unos diez minutos ¿sí?-haciendo cara de cachorro mojado.

Reborn se le quedo viendo eso no le funcionaria pero hoy quería ser un poco compasivo además ese tipo llegaba de su misión de hace un mes-está bien diez minutos si no vuelves en ese tiempo sufrirás un doloroso castigo-el pobre castaño le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

-yay! Gracias Reborn entonces me marcho…ah! Hayato ocúpate del papeleo hasta que vuelva.

-Sera un honor ser de ayuda Decimo.-como siempre su fiel mano derecha.

Tsuna conocido como el jefe de la mafia más poderosa de Italia Vongola salió de su imponente oficina, recorriendo por los pasillos estirando sus doloridos músculos después de estar horas en una misma posición.

-Yo Tsuna! ¿Has visto a Haya-chan?

-Si Hayato te escucha llamándolo así empezara a pelear Takeshi.

-ja, ja, ja, es que es muy tímido Haya-chan pero eso es lo que me gusta de él.

Después de tomaron los puestos oficialmente como guardianes de la décima generación Yamamoto persiguió como un acosador (más de que lo era) a Gokudera, profesando su amor, varios intentos de puñetazos y colorido vocabulario el de la cabeza plateada cedió a la insistente declaraciones del espadachín.

-Bueno lo que digas pero por favor no destruyan nada, no quiero más papeleo.

-ja,ja,ja tranquilo Tsuna no va volver pasar aunque esa es la forma de mostrar su amor

por mi- rio despreocupadamente el azabache, mientras al castaño le corrió una gotita de sudor por la cien por la forma que acepta las muestra de afecto del de ojos verdes.

El castaño siguió su trayectoria, a doblar el pasillo choco con alguien, pidiendo disculpa a la persona con la que había chocado, solo para recibir una hostil mirada a volver a ver, vio ojos azul metálico que lo miraban tan profundamente que casi lo perforaban.

-Pelea conmigo Tsunayoshi-dijo el azabache de mirada fría.

-¡hiie! ¿Por qué quieres pelear Kyoya?

-He dicho que no tienes permiso a llamarme por mi nombre-sacando sus tonfas toma una postura de lucha-además me debes una pelea.

-sí, pero yo no tuve la culpa fuiste tú que prefirió perseguir a Mukuro que pelear conmigo, además gracias a esa pelea tuve el doble de papeleo; así Kyoya abstente de destruir la mansión.

Antes que pudiera responder Hibari, Kusakabe apareció con unos papeles en su mano.

-Kyo-san la información que pidió están listas.-aprovechando la distracción Tsuna aprovecho para salir lo más rápido antes que Hibari empezara una pelea innecesaria y sobre todo ese día que hace calor como el infierno.

Llegando a puerta principal empujo la puerta en ese mismo momento se estacionaba un Mercedes-Benz S600 sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía su corazón dio un salto después de diez años todavía sentía ese sentimiento cada vez que se enfrentaba a él.

Se abre las puerta dejando ver una cabeza roja, ojos carmesí se encuentran con ojos caramelos Tsuna se acerca para darle a la bienvenida a los visitantes.

-Bienvenidos, es un poco antes de lo que pensé que regresarían.

-Tsuna-el pelirrojo acerca al castaño le da un beso en la mejilla y después lo abraza olfateando el olor del moreno lo aprieta mas a su cuerpo, automáticamente el castaño sus mejillas toman un color rosa pálido.

-En-Enma hace calor suéltame, además estamos afuera.

-hey! Ustedes dos mantengan sus pantalones en su lugar-grito Koyo echando humos despotricando palabras sobre los jefes de la mafia.

-¿Dónde está Adelheid?-le susurro Tsuna a Enma mientras Koyo seguía gritando como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ella tiene días libre por maternidad.

-ah ya veo, dile felicidades de mi parte.

-Es una lástima no puedas embarazarte Tsuna.-con pesar dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Que dices Enma?!-dijo escandalizado el castaño.

-¡hey! Me están escuchando ustedes dos.-un alterado Koyo grito.

-Ya cállate eres molesto, desde que llegaste no paras de gritar-dijo un peli-blanco.

-Hmp…Sasagawa Ryohei hoy será tú ultimo día -grito el ex boxeador.

-hey todos entremos aquí hace mucho calor.-interfirió el castaño.

Seguido por los guardianes de Enma y Ryohei entraron a la mansión recorriendo largos pasillos para dirigirse a la sala de conferencias.

-Por cierto Enma, no hagas eso de abrazarme y olerme enfrente de todos, es un poco incómodo-dijo el moreno a su amante.

-Pero estaba muy feliz, hace un mes que no te veo además está feliz de verte, y me gusta tu olor más cuando estamos en la cama.

-¡Hiie! Cállate Enma no digas esa cosas tan casualmente.-El de ojos carmesí con los años su naturaleza tímida fue cambiando, manteniendo su fachada tranquila, lo que no podía decir antes ahora las dice como si fuera lo más normal. La primera vez que se iban a dar un beso Enma quería practicar con Natsu algo que no dejo Tsuna; no admitiría que estaba celoso de Natsu obtuviera un beso del cabeza roja, Tsuna le dijo que lo dejara hacerlo el, nervioso se acercó a Enma pidiendo que cerrara sus ojos le dio un beso más que un beso fue un roce en los rosados labios del pelirrojo.

Entrando la sala de conferencia ya estaban los guardianes de la décima generación de Vongola, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa Tsuna dio paso a la reunión. Discutieron sobre los logros de la misión que se les había otorgado a la familia Simon y dándole luz verde para la siguiente etapa de su misión.

-Recuerden todos que estar listo a las ocho de la noche para la fiesta de esta noche.-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie-hemos terminado, se pueden ir.-de pronto Hibari salto por la venta, todos se acercaron a la venta viendo al guardián de la niebla que había empezado a defenderse de los ataques de la nube; después de todo los años ellos nunca cambian.

-Toma una paleta helada, este verano ha sido especialmente caluroso ¿no crees?-tomando su propia paleta lamiendo la paleta por todo su longitud seguido por la mirada aguda del pelirrojo.

-Tsuna- derribándolo empezando besar su cuello, y su mano viajando al sur de cuerpo del moreno.

-Hey Enma, no podemos.

-¿Por qué no? Estamos solos.

-Si lo sé pero aun así alguien nos puede ver estamos en el balcón ¿sabes?; no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que esa vez en la escuela.

Ese día Enma se había desaparecido en cuanto sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, encerrándose en unos de los cubículos del baño, Enma empezó a darse auto-placer había visto una marca en el cuello de Tsuna excitándolo por los cuerdos de lo que había pasado en la habitación del moreno lo había puesto duro.

El moreno lo fue a buscar preocupado por si algo le había pasado, al tocar la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba Enma preguntándole si se sentía enfermo, escuchaba la respiración pesada del chico. Abriendo la puerta agarrando la delgada muñeca del moreno lo metió en el mismo lugar donde estaba el. Estrellándolo contra la puerta el pelirrojo empezó a besuquear al Tsuna pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa abriéndose camino en asía los pantalones del moreno.

Desabrochando su pantalón bajándoselo hasta las rodillas, comenzó masturbar el miembro del castaño, lamiendo su nuca, mordisqueando el lóbulo del moreno el aire estaba caliente; susurrándole al oído que quería entrar, recibiendo aprobación de parte del castaño, cuanto estaba a punto de penetrarlo un visitante no deseado llego interrumpiendo su momento nada más que Hibari Kyoya que les dio luego una paliza por manchar la pureza de la escuela.

-Enma te prometo que después que todos ya están durmiendo, lo hacemos ¿bien?

-Está bien, pero aunque sea dame un beso- Tsuna se ruborizo pero aun así se lo dio.

La fiesta paso, como se había planeado, sin contratiempos todos los que asistieron se divirtieron Tsuna dijo su discurso como anfitrión.

Entrando a la habitación cerrando de la puerta de un golpe, un pelirrojo tiro a un castaño sobre la cama en seguida acomodándose encima de él, atrapando labios suaves y rosados mordisqueos, lamiendo los labios del moreno, metiendo su lengua en la caverna tibia de su amante, chupando la lengua del otro; sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca de Tsuna dejando ver el pecho tonificado del moreno, bajando sus besos recorriendo todo el cuerpo del moreno dejando un rastro de salvia, llagando a la frontera, desabrocho el pantalón junto con el bóxer quintándolo dejando en libertad el miembro del castaño.

Besando la punta, lamiendo todo la longitud, sacándole suspiros del moreno metiendo todo el miembro en su boca presionándolo entre el cielo de la boca y la lengua, dándole una rica sensación a su pareja. Trasladando dos dedos a la boca del moreno para que los chupara para que quedaran los suficientes lubricados para que después puedan entrar en la entrada del Tsunayoshi, sin dejar de atender el miembro del moreno. Sintiendo que ya está listo lo penetro provocándole un grito de placer y de incomodidad al castaño, pidiendo que se relajara para que sus dedos entraran con más facilidad; varias penetraciones con los dedos el miembro de Enma pedía con urgencia ser atendido, no aguantando más penetro al castaño soltando un gruñido de estrechez y placer que se sentía al entrar en el cuerpo de su amante.

Sus embestidas eran lentas, y poco profundas, hasta que escucho el moreno gritar por más rápido y más profundo rompiéndose lo último que quedaba de su cordura, tomando entre sus manos las caderas de Tsuna lo empezó a embestir con mas rapidez y fuerza que lo estaba haciendo, gruñendo empujaba más adentro del castaño; Tsuna grito el nombre de Enma había tocado el punto el punto dulce del moreno, la saliva escurría por la comisura de su boca, ojos brillaban entre lágrimas y de lujuria. Mientras el pelirrojo se labia los labios extasiado por la exquisita vista que le daba el de ojos caramelos. Unas cuantas embestidas el moreno dejo salir su esencia, apretando el miembro del de ojos carmesí rugiendo de placer se vino dentro del Tsuna dejando salir todo su liquido tibio y pegajoso en el interior de él.

Acomodando a Tsuna entre sus brazos, besando su frente y después un casto beso en los labios se desearon buena noches, viajaron a la tierra de los sueños.

El sol intruso se infiltro en la habitación donde sobresalían una mata roja y una castaña, despertando al pelirrojo, y luego despertando al moreno.

-Buenos días Enma-sonriendo al de ojos carmesí-te ves realmente mal cuando despiertas.

-Bueno eres el único que me vería en este estado.-rio entre dientes Enma, acercándose para darle un beso a su amante; pero algo inesperado paso una nube rosa cubrió al moreno, rebelando un moreno de quince años con una ¿tostada? En su manos. Parece que Lambo hizo de la suyas en la época de Tsuna de quince años.

-¡Hiie! Enma ¿por qué estas desnudo?, ¿Por qué aparecí en un lugar como este?-divagaba el moreno con el rostro cubierto con sus manos, con un rubor que iba desde su cuello hasta a sus orejas. -¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Enma después que regrese a mi época?- gritaba el castaño.

Mientras tanto Enma observaba al castaño en pánico solo pensaba en Tsuna de veinticinco años que estará haciendo justo ahora que no lleva ropa.

En una sala se encontraba, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Enma, Lambo y por una rara razón Hibari y Mukuro en un mismo lugar sin estar peleando. Esperando que humo rosa desaparezca y dejara ver al jefe de veinticinco años. Lo que no esperaban era lo que tenían enfrente de sus "puros" ojos.

-¡Hiie! ¡Oh Dios, no tengo ropa!-después de ese grito ensordecedor solo se vio un trasero desnudo que salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando escuchar pasos rápidos y tropezones.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó de un Gokudera que se desmayó de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amado Decimo, un Yamamoto con tono rosa en sus mejillas, un Enma con hilo de sangre que bajaba de su nariz, lambo seguía llorando y Mukuro que se dirigía a la misma a dirección que se fue el castaño de veinticinco año, detenido por una tonfa y un balazo alegando que ellos iban primero, armándose una batalla al ver quien llegaba a cuarto del moreno.

Ese día el esculpido cuerpo de Decimo jefe de la mafia de veinticinco años quedo grabado en la memoria de los guardianes, encadenando una serie de acoso para el pobre moreno de quince años de parte de sus guardianes, su tutor y Enma.


End file.
